Mihari Oyama
MIHARI OYAMA JP: 緒山みはり（おやま みはり） Background Mihari Oyama was born to be a 'child genius'. A regular girl Einstein. A cute girl geek ! Nerdy as hell ! She progressed rapidly through the public school system, quickly running through the grades that much older girls were struggling with. She entered college while she was still in her early teens. Now at 15, she has already graduated from college, and is engaged in post-graduate work, including independent research and experimentation in the field of human biology and genetic engineering. Because of her maturity and good judgement, she was granted a 'Mature Minor' status, giving her almost the same legal rights as an adult (*). Appearance Mihari and Mahiro share many of the same physical traits. After all, they are ( at least now ) blood related sisters. Mihari is about the same size as Mahiro, about the right height for a teenage girl. Perhaps a little thin, but still healthy looking, with the proper weight and proportions. She has a very round face, with a shallow chin and temples, and a thin neck. She also has long hair, but only down to just below her shoulders. It is of a very dark chocolate color, with milk chocolate and light lavender highlights. Her hair is styled in several thin bangs, two of such bangs serve as twin tails, with tiny bangs across her forehead. She always wears a hair clip in her front bangs; the hair clip was given to her by Mahiro to commemorate a special occasion. Mihari has big 'manga girl' eyes, also with a fawn / light brown eye color. Mihari has a larger bust than Mahiro, but since puberty, she has had longer time for such development to happen. She has a medium beige skin tone that is creamy even over her body. She has small hands, but long, slender legs, and small feet. Mihari, for most of the time, wears the same style and outfit anywhere and everywhere, and for all occasions, which she calls 'her uniform'. It is functional, but very nerdy looking. It consists of a western style dress blouse, with a western style string tie around her neck. The blouse is gathered at the waist with a belt. This is paired with a pleated mini-skirt worn under the blouse tails. Over this is a long, white lab coat. Black knee-high socks adorn her legs, with oxford shoes completing the outfit. Once in a great while Mihari will wear another style of outfit, mostly for special occasions. And one time, to spite Mahiro, who criticized her fashion choice, Mihari chose to wear a super cute, ultra-sexy, short-hemline little girl's style birthday party dress. This she wore all day long, so unlike her customary choice in clothes ( Manga Chapter 6.5 ) ! Mihari also has a jogging outfit, as she likes to occasionally jog around the neighborhood. Personality Mihari is the mature, stable, wise beyond her years, level headed one in the Oyama household. This being such a contrast with the male Mahiro's shiftless, worthless, introverted personality. However, female Mahiro slowly, under the tutelage of Mihari, is beginning to adopt the better parts of Mihari's personality. One of Mihari's strong traits in her personality is her superior observation and planning skills. She can research a problem, outline the various remedies, select the best one, and implement it with predictable results. Such is to be expected of one who has an outstanding scientific background. Even if things do not go as she has planned, she can usually quickly 'switch to Plan B', and continue on to her desired goals. Although Mihari is a year younger than Mahiro, she is more mature emotionally, and acts more like a big sister to her sibling, with a touch of motherly love to boot. Mihari earns all of the money for the household, and manages all of the bills and responsibilities of household duties. She does, however, give Mahiro a modest allowance, since Mahiro is not good with handling money. Mihari has had to do all of the cleaning and maintenance of the house, however, Mahiro is slowly being taught to assume some of the easier duties. Sometimes the two siblings will disagree, but Mihari is always the one who has a watchful eye on the situation, and will work out things for the best. Mihari's Story There can not be any greater contrast between a blood related 'brother' and sister then there was between Mihari Oyama, the sister, and Mahiro Oyama, the 'brother'. Mihari was seemingly born a child genius. At a very young age, she showed the natural abilities to learn quickly, retain that knowledge, and to think critically and independently. She was allowed to progress rapidly through the school system, with her subsequently passing her collage courses, and graduating, by the time she was in her mid-teens. With both of their parents gone, Mihari was even granted Mature Minor legal status, as well as Head of Household privileges, as the both of them lived together in their own house (*). Mihari's major in collage was in human biology and human genetics. But sometimes such genius comes with a high price; Mihari takes on an unusual appearance as well as an even more unusual personality. She wears lab clothes all the time, that is, a cami-style shirt, a pleated mini-skirt, and the ubiquitous lab coat to anywhere and everywhere. She is mostly a stay-at-home body, and rarely goes out for any social activities or entertainment. She reads noting but scientific journals and peer reviewed research papers. At select times and occasions, Mihari will give lectures and host science based workshops at the local university. Mihari also seems to delight in taking on the persona of that of a 'mad scientist', and will frequently do unusual and unheard of independent exploration, research, and experimentation into a variety of scientific topics. Such research has led her to the discovery of the drug that is able to transition Mahiro from perceived male to atomically correct female, all this done in a relatively short period of time. She began by drugging Mahiro's food at dinnertime, unbeknownst to them. However, Mahiro has to continue to ingest the drug at set intervals, lest they begin to detransition back to a miserable, debased male. ___________________________ (*) Implied by the story line and context